A Reflection Over Scars
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Continuation of Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds. After a battle with the Dark Ace, Aerrow sits in his room and remembers what happened during that fateful week...


MinakoJupiter: Nyaha! I finally have no work in French!

chaos: Your taking French? In school?  
MinakoJupiter: Oui.

chaos?

MinakoJupiter: That means yes.

chaos: Ah.

MinakoJupiter: So, this is a continuation of "Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds" that has been requested by many.

chaos: From the title, you might be able to tell what it's about.

MinakoJupiter: And thanks go to the following peoples:

RiseofDiabolo

MerbMaid

Dont-stop-believing

blackkittypaws

Dark knightress (sorry I almost killed you through this cause you were drinking orange juice...)

MinakoJupiter: And, for anybody who reads my other fics, I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, but school's tough, especially when you're trying to become president of the Anime Club...Anyway, on with the show!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

A Reflection Over Scars

Aerrow sat in his room; trying to get some sleep proved pointless after that day's events. The Storm Hawks had gotten into a battle against Cyclonia (again) and guess who would be leading the Talons? None other than the person Aerrow didn't want to see - the Dark Ace. He had no choice but to fight, even though inside he just wanted to find a corner and hide. Shaking his head, he sighed as memories from that week in hell came back...

FLASHBACK

_Aerrow groaned as he woke up, finding himself chained to a stone wall, the room missing parts of the wall. Obviously, he was in the ruins on Terra Amazonia, but how he got there, he didn't know. All he remembered was being knocked from his skimmer by the Dark Ace, then falling unconcious as the air rushed past him while he plummeted to what was going to be his death._

_'Speak of the devil...' Aerrow thought when none other than the Dark Ace walked in. "I see you're awake, Storm Hawk. Too bad nobody except me knows you're here..." the man said, know standing above the red-head._

_The Sky Knight inwardly flinched when he saw the look in the man's eyes. "If you had wanted to kill me, you should of just let me fall..." Aerrow snarled, green eyes set in a glare. "Unfortunately, that's not why you're here." the Dark Ace chuckled, kneeling down to look the teen in the face. That's when, in Aerrow's open, everything went downhill. He struggled against the man, trying to stop him, but with his hands chained down and at the moment unable to move his legs, it was in vain. Aerrow hated feeling weak, and right now he hated himself even more for not watching out during the battle..._

_That's how it went for the entire week - a never-ending nightmare that wouldn't allow him the right to wake up. He was barely concious the day his squad finally found him, and he fell into the dark depths of his mind merely seconds before they actually got to him. He could only remember feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with that again..._

END FLASHBACK

He was so sure his friends would leave him once they learned what happened. Boy, was he glad they didn't. Yet, there was always that nagging feeling of when he would face the Dark Ace again. It happened sooner than he wanted it to, but all the hatred he had towards the man gave him the strength to finally rid the Atmos of him for good. That battle was the Dark Ace's last fight, and the cost of losing had been his life as he fell into the wastelands, landing in a pool of lava. If he wasn't dead when Aerrow got to him, then he was at that moment.

Aerrow still remembered everything so clearly that it could almost've been yesterday it all happened. Oh yes, sleepong wouldn't be coming easily tonight as he thought, but at least...one evil was gone, and some scars might heal at last...After all, he still had a squad to lead, right?

MinakoJupiter: Alright, the sequel is done!!

chaos: I've been reading some of the reviews, and people have asked if this is based on a personal experience...it isn't, is it?!

MinakoJupiter: Nope. I woke up with an idea for a fic and decided to type it up immediately! Of course, when I looked at the clock, I saw it was 3 in the morning...

chaos: Well, that's a relief...the way you wrote the story, I was beginning to think it had happened to you!  
MinakoJupiter: Duh! That's the job of a writer! To convey the story in a way that leaves readers wondering! Anyway, review this story, and tell me if you think I should make this a trilogy!  
chaos: Trilogy?

MinakoJupiter: Yeah, like, the next part could be about how Aerrow's moved on from these experiences, or something!

chaos: Okay...Well, like Mina said, review!


End file.
